Escape From Reality
by ebonywolfspirit-084
Summary: While Caitlin is browsing through walkthroughs for Kingdom Hearts, she comes across a website that instantly transports her to the game. In order to return to her world, she must beat the game. Will she make it or perish and be stuck in the game forever?P
1. Not an Ordinary day

I hope this story goes well...ugh. I feel like crap today. I'm sick...xX on with thi fic!

"Caitlin! Get up or you'll be late for school!" A holler sounded through the hallway and into my room. I opened my eyes and stretched. _Screw school_, I thought angrily, _I wanna sleep! Is that a crime?_

I lazily got out of bed and put on my uniform.

"CAITLIN HURRY UP!" my mom yelled again.

"I am up!" I shouted back at her. I looked at the time. "shit," I cursed quietly. The time read 7:25. I ALWAYS usually sleep in. Unless I have something exiting planned for the day ahead. But today wasn't a speacial day. Just school, then homework, then internet, then shower, then some reading, and finally bed. As usual. I hastily put on my backpack and ran out into the kitchen. My parents were'nt there. _Gone to put their stuff for work in the car, _I thought. I grabbed the cereal and quickly poured some of it in a cup and ran outside. I jumped into the car adn waited for my parents to get in.

A few minutes later they got in. Then my mom lectured me about how I should get up ealier in the morning. I half listened. As I did most of the day, I daydreamed. I just wanted to get this day over with.

I arrived at school and talked with my friends for the short amout of time we had for first period. Our "replacment" teacher told us to take out our science book. Ms. Lennon was the relplacement for our old teacher Mrs. Higgins, one of the best teachers in the world.

Science class seemed short, and soon we were in Social Studies with the BEST teacher that EVER lived: Mr. Regic. I tried not to daydream but I was just too tired and bored.

The sound of Mr.Regic's voice right by my ear snapped me back to reality. "Do you have your homework?" he asked patiently. "Yes," I replied and quickly flipped through the pages of my notebook. He checked my homework then quickly scanned the rest of the class's homework and continued with today's lesson.

After Social Studies was...math...the hated subject. Although the teacher was nice I still depised math. My friend, Sam, was good at math, too good. (I envy her. .) Anyway, math was boring as usually and ended quickly.

We walked back to homeroom to await the torture our teacher had planned for us. But to my surprise, we watched a movie. I sat next to my friends and we watched the movie together. Whispering to each other whenever the movie got boring. But, too soon, the movie was over and we had lots of work to do.

At the end of the day, which seemed to end quicker than expected for me, I trudged along to my bus, which was probably late. And it was. Fifteen mintues later our bus came and I gor on, yearning to get on the computer when I got home.

The half-hour bus drive seemed to drag on forever. But when I got home, I changed quickly and got on the internet to chat with my friends.

But, my friends were'nt on so I decieded to surf the web. I looked at some walkthroughs for Kingdom Hearts, but nothing good.

Just when I decided to stop my search I saw this website. The description for the site read: Experiance the game like you've never experianced it before. Intersted, I clicked on. Wow, a mistake right there. A BIG mistake.

"Are you ready?" A mysterious voice sounded from my computer. I jumped, startled. My computer doesn't usually talk to me. "Are you ready?" The voice came again. It was a mans voice. Deep, almost like a growl. My computer doesn't "growl" either. "er...?" I said confuzzled. "ANSWER!" The voice boomed and my room shook.

"NO! I mean..yes...WAIT! what do you mean?" I stammered. My room spun and I colasped on the floor. Darkness swallowed my room adn I couldn't see a thing. Red lighting flashes everywhere. And then I felt like I was falling...Falling to God knows where...

well? What do you think? please review! I need reviews to keep this story alive!

ebony


	2. Falling from the Sky

the second chapter in my story! hope you like it!

**Chapter Two: Falling From the Sky**

"Sora! Sora!" A young girl giggled. "Sora, you lazy bum, wake up!" A girl about 14 years old with short red hair tried to wkae up her friend, Sora, a boy the age of 14 with brown hair. He layed, sleeping, on the shores of Destiny Islands.

"SORA!" The girl shouted in his ear.

"Huh! Wha!" Sora awoke, startled. "Hey, Kairi, don't do that!" he said.

Kairi giggled. "Well, how else was I supposed to get you off your lazy butt?"

Sora couldn't help but smile. Kairi had moved to Sora and Riku, a boy the age of 15 with silver hair, island a few years ago. "Hey, Kairi," Sora said, "What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

Kairi walked out right to the water's edge and looked at the beautiful sunset. "I told you before," she answered," I don't remember. But," she stopped, "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too," Sora said suddenly exited about seeing other places, "Along with any other worlds out there...I want to see 'em all!"

"Hey!" A boy with silver hair walked up to them carrying a log in his left arm. Riku. "Aren't you forgeting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He threw the log to Sora. Sora fell over onto his back. Kairi laughed. "And you're just as lazy as he is," Riku said looking at Kairi. Kairi giggle, "So you noticted. Ok, we'll finish it together!"

Riku sat down next to Sora.

"I'll race you!" Kairi said.

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku said.

"Ready..." Kairi said, "GO!"

Riku and Sora exchanged quick glances and then ran off, with Kairi lagging behind.

**Now, back to moi (caitlin)...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was falling, and falling fast...screaming at the top of my lungs.

I landed hard on a stone surface. I ached all over.

I had fallen on my back, and my eyes were closed.

It was a mistake opening them.

There was an odd looking dog on two legs and a rather large (than the normal size) duck.

"AHHHH!" I yelled

"AHHHHH!" they both screamed. the two fell backwards and I scrambled on my feet. That's when I recognized them: Donald and Goofy in the same outfits they wore in Kingdom Hearts.

I nearly had a panic attack. _WTF,_ I thought to myself, _What the hell is going on!_

Goofy got up, followed by Donald.

"Are you ok?" Goofy said in that "goofy" voice of his.

"Er..." I struggled for the words. I was in shock. "Yes." I finished quickly. _Considering the slight concusion I have from plummeting to the earth, _I thought silently.

"What's you're name?" Goofy asked me. Donald looked impatient.

Still in shock, I searched for the right words.

I actually didn't like my name that much..."Caitlin" is a very common name and I usually get sonfused because there are 50 (ok not 50 but still...) in my school.

_Should I make up my name?_ I asked myself. The two started at me.

_Oh well!_ I decided quickly in my head.

"Aura," I replied rubbing my sore head.

(pronounce Aura: a-YUR-a. I'm not that good at doing the pronouncation thing so just bear with me)

"I'm Goofy and this here is my pal Donald," Goofy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Donald said impatienlty, "Come on Goofy we're on a mission and can't be ditracted!"

"Oh!" Goofy said"

Donald turned around. "Then lets go!"

"Would you like to come with us?" Goofy asked me.

"WHAT!" Donald exclaimed outraged. "NO WAY!"

"Oh, come on Donald," Goofy argued, "She might be able to help us!"

"NO!" Donald yelled angrily. "AND FOR THE LAST TIME NOOOO!"

While they were arguing I felt something strapped to my waist. I looked at where my hand was to see...

_A sword?_ I thought looking at the rather large blade.

I noticed something also too. I didn't have features of a 12 year-old, I had features of a teenager. I couldn't tell how old though. And my outfit has changed too. Before I had any more time to think about how this had happened, Donald shouted, "FINE! SHE CAN COME!"

_YES!_ I thought to myself.

"Now, lets go!" Donald said and trudged off in front.

Goofy followed then I hastily ran to catch up with them.

**End of chapter 2**

there! chapter 2! sorry if it seemed a little boring. but it will get more actiony as i go along. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
